


Just Some OneShots

by ImmaZombie



Category: actuallyoddplan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Cussing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Murder, Seduction, Sickfic, That's Later Though, WHY IS ALCOHOL SUCH A HARD WORD TO SPELL WTF, yes both happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaZombie/pseuds/ImmaZombie
Summary: So it's quarantine, obliviously, I was bored and so I looked on Instagram got inspiration to write because some of artist are honestly gods and If you ask me, their art is just on point. So this is gonna be me writing one shots and possibly future story ideas to waste my time improving on my writing before my other stories update.Request are open
Relationships: Gavin Ng & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	1. Strong Hosuh

**Author's Note:**

> Both of my other stories are now getting a complex ass plot that I'm still working on to this day and need to rewrite. Just realized I'm making more work for myself, great. But take these oneshots I'll be making as my apology throughout quarantine. The first Instagram photo inspiration oneshot thing is @kuwumma's Strong Hosuh drawing. It's cute. If your wondering yes I did ask them and they said it was fine for me to post this.

Hosuh had been living in Ng's apartment for two weeks and it's been the most frustrating yet best time he's had in awhile. Moving into the apartment was a struggle but what made it worth it was the fact that he could eat anything he wants now and see Stephen. Back on track though, the group that Hosuh was with during the two years planned out a schedule that made sure everyone would be able to video chat at least once a week unless someone had something going on that week. To which everyone agreed that you were allowed to skip but if you do it again. They'll all fly over just to steal your food and bug you for a week before flying back. 

When the guys had found out that Hosuh had a crush on a guy back in Canada all the guys had taught him different flirting tips and even acted stuff out. Some questionable things might have happened back in Korea. But you know what they say, what happens in Korea stays in Korea. The group without his consent said that they were gonna see Stephen even if that meant flying to Canada to meet him.

In one of their words "WE DIDN'T SPEND TWO YEARS OF YOU GUSHING ON ABOUT HIM TO NOT SEE OR MEET HIM. WE NEED TO SEE YOUR STANDARDS OR IF WE NEED TO STEAL HIM FROM YOU OKAY." 

"Hosuh, honey if we don't see your confession from our screen or even hear the audio of you two getting together from a live stream. We will steal your man one way or another." 

"Oh no he's serious. Hosuh just confess already we all remember what happened during Nerf War Three." 

Hosuh shook his head at what happened during that night. This was their first video chat after everyone went home and got their stuff settled down. Even when half of them were across the world they’d still bug him about not dating Stephen yet. 

“HOush. HOSUH. IS THAT HIM?” said one of the guys from the group. 

Hosuh turned around to see Stephen going into the kitchen and getting some water. 

One of them slammed their hands onto their desk yelling “OH MY GOD THAT’S HIM. HE’S SO TALL, WAIT DOES HE HAVE GLASSES ON THAT’S SO CUTE.” Hearing that cued everyone yelling on about how he was cute which would feed into his ego if he heard. 

Hosuh thought about going over there to finally do it. He’s done it a hundred times at this point he knows the moves but this time it was actually with Stephen. Hosuh got up from his chair and turned towards the kitchen. It was finally the time to just go over there and do it. 

“Hey Hosuh what’s going on in your chat is everyone arguing or something.” Stephen, in all of his oblivious glory, walked into the living room at the perfect time with Hosuh standing up and walking towards him. 

_‘If this is just some of the oblivious stuff Stephen has dealt with for the last few years I’m in awe at the amount of patience he has.”_

Hosuh walked up to Stephen and pulled him into a hug. He held on a lot longer than needed before Stephen asked “Hosuh, um I hope you don’t mind but what’s this for-” 

That snapped him out of his comfort zone and led to Hosuh’s instincts kicking in and twisting his hips to quickly lower Stephen. Hosuh closed his eyes for a moment to not see Stephen’s automatic reaction only to open his eyes to see a bright red Stephen with his glasses sliding upwards. 

“Hey.” He could hear the cheering coming from the computer and footsteps coming towards them. Despite all the noise going on, Hosuh focused strictly on Stephen anticipating his response and would freak out, push him away. God would he hate him after this. Hosuh’s smirk turned into an awkward smile “Uh, did you miss me?” 

The guys on the screen were all leaning in their seats for Stephen’s response. They heard about the infamous Stephen for two years at this point this may have been the first time they’ve seen him but definitely won’t be the last after all they heard about him. 

Everyone in the room waited for Stephen’s response even Gavin who had snuck in and walked up to the camera putting a finger over his lips and pointed the camera towards the duo seeing Stephen stumble over his words as Hosuh leaned in a little close to hear him a little better. “I don’t know if you’ll believe me or anything but I really missed you like a lot Hos.”

They watched as Hosuh finally leaned in to finally kiss Stephen. Everyone watching screamed and yelled in joy when it happened. Gavin jumped off the couch and yelled “I’VE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS.” The yelling scared Hosuh and he dropped Stephen. 

Stephen pushed himself up in less then a second and was now standing in front of Hosuh again. His cheeks were still bright red and the whole world felt as if it was spinning but to see Hosuh in the same position as him with flushed cheeks and awkward smile was worth it. Hosuh kept looking towards the ground then back at him. In Stephen’s perspective, it was his turn to show how much he missed Hosuh. 

Stephen held Hosuh’s hand and that was enough for Hosuh to look up at him again. Stephen then leaned down to kiss him. They broke away for a moment to get some air and stared into each other's eyes. Stephen moved his hands onto Hosuh’s cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. 

When they needed to take a breath was when Hosuh used all the flirting lessons they had after training to smirk up at Stephen. Which made Stephen turn red and try to hide his face into his hands. Hosuh laughed at his reaction which led them to another staring eye contest until “JUST KISS AGAIN. WE CAN FEEL THE SEXUAL TENSION EVEN IN KOREA.” 

That was the moment they realized that they weren’t alone but even had an audience watching them the whole time. But they weren’t ready to let go yet so Hosuh hid his face in Stephen’s chest and Stephen hid his face in Hosuh’s hair. That was until they both saw Gavin with his phone out recording. “Gavin, oh my god stop recording.”

“Make me” Gavin said now leaning into the hallway just waiting for Stephen to chase him. Hosuh and Stephen glanced at each other and kissed for a split second before Hosuh let Stephen go after Gavin. “GET HIM BABE. IF YOU MANAGE TO GET HIM IN THE NEXT TWENTY MINUTES I’LL PAY FOR OUR FIRST DATE.” 

“OH SHIT.” 

The guys on the screen were laughing at Gavin’s misfortune. “We’ve created a monster, haven't we boys?” 

They cheered as Hosuh showed up onto the screen with his bottle of alcohol shaking the cup filled with ice to the screen and smiling at the group as he sat down “A monster that’s grateful for everything you’ve taught it.” 

“Alright boys, drinks up.” They all raised their drinks to the screen.

“To Hosuh and his future husband that we’ll never get tired of.” 

They all then downed the shot and cheered. “HOS, I GOT HIM.” They all see Stephen drag Gavin out into the living. 

Hosuh then tilted his head saying “Don’t you have a live stream to finish editing.” Stephen froze for a moment thinking about it. “OH SHIT, I DO” he then started to run back to his room not before going back to remind Hosuh “We’re talking about this tomorrow have fun though.”

“Alright sorry for anything that happens tonight.” 

Gavin gets up from the floor and says “Don’t worry Stephen will clean it up in the morning.” Before going back to his room. 

“Alright boys time to get this party started.” 


	2. Jail Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Universe's episode Jail break requested by Mighty_Owl with Stephen as Ruby and Hosuh as Sapphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never watched Steven Universe so my information on fusions or gems maybe inaccurate. I'm watching the clips on YouTube and reading the plot of that episode so yeah it's following that. Also I'm calling the fusion Hosen.

Ann struggled to get up. Who the hell was that gem who managed to beat not only James and Adam but Hosen of all people. They were stubborn and really strong. How could they lose to that gem. What did he call himself? It called itself Jay, yeah that was right. Ann scanned her surroundings noticing that she was in a cell. The exit being covered by a yellow force field thing. 'Stupid gem technology. Why does everything need to be so damn confusing.' 

To let out her frustration she decided to kick the yellow force field thing sending shivers throughout her body which caused her to slip and fall onto her back. The tingling in her body felt uncomfortable as she realized that her leg went through the stupid force field. 

'These gem guys must have some real bad security if I'm able to just slip through their force field.' She then pushed herself off the ground passing through the force field with nothing but an uncomfortable shiver down her spine. 

She shook her head and slapped her hands onto her cheek saying "Alright Ann stop thinking about the logistics of how this whole gem thing works. I just need to find the others and get back home." She had started running away from her cell not before hearing- 

"WAIT." 

Ann stopped and turned to see a purple gem who seemed completely desperate, messy purple hair close to the force field but not close enough to touch it. "How the hell did you get through the force field so easily." 

Ann shrugged at their confusion and went to touch the force field. "NO DON-" Ann's finger went through the force field leaving an opening. She smirked at the purple gems wide eyes before stating "If you want me to help you out of your cell. You're going to help me find my friends."

"Now why should I-" 

Someone's voice echoed throughout the place and Ann could see the fear in his eye as the gem whispered, "Hosuh." 

His personality seemed to do a one-eighty, "Alright I'll help you find your friends. I just need to get to my friend before I can do anything special." 

Ann smiled at him as she put her body through the force field as the gem backed up and slid underneath her arm before running off to follow the voice. 

"HEY. YOU SAID WE'D GO FIND MY FRIENDS ASSHOLE" Ann yelled running after him. 

The gem glanced around the room before moving on and yelling "HOSUH." Ann saw a window and stopped for a moment realizing that she was in space of all places and that she needed to find anyone of her gem friends. 

He stopped for a moment and paced around messing with the purple locks falling onto his eyes "No, he stopped singing." He then turned left and ran in that direction without saying a word with Ann following him. 

They ran to a dead end cell with a gray gem inside. The purple gem beside Ann seemed so excited "HOSUH." That was before the gem inside turned to them adjusting their glasses frame. The purple gem then pouted crossing his arms "Oh, it's just you."

Ann looked at them in shock "Joe. What are you doing here? Let me get you out of here." 

Joe stared at Ann before waving his arms "Nonononono, stop that's not only dangerous but I don't want your help Ann. I've caused everyone trouble dealing with my clumsiness alone. I don't need your help because Homeworld is where I'm going to make my decision of what I'm going to do with myself."

"I don't have time for this. Get your little emotional moment over with before you get lost in this place. I have someone to find" the gem had started running off while Ann glared at their retreating form. 

Ann took a deep breath, "Come on Joe. I'll get you outta here-"

Joe moved to the back of his cell knees to his chest and holding tight to them "No Ann you don't get it we're not strong enough to fight people from Homeworld if we just sit here and go on with our days as a prisoner maybe they'll lessen our sentence." 

Ann stared at Joe sitting in his cell before turning away, "I'm coming back for you Joe. There's nothing stopping me from at least doing that." That was when she started running towards the singing. That was until she heard a voice standing in front of the cell. 

One with bright green hair and the other being Jay, the gem who managed to defeat Hosen. The green gem sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Jay, I understand your high position but the whole point of this mission was to just check on something. So we can't leave just yet." 

Jay glared at the green gem before punching the wall right next to the cell "Stop your damn singing it's getting annoying at this point." 

The green gem winched at Jay's violent nature coming in before glaring at him, "Daniel. I'm going to say this once but Rose Quarts is my top priority nothing else matters when it comes to things on Earth." 

Daniel rolled his eyes "Ah yes, it's your obsession at this point if you ask me." 

The glare he sent made Daniel raise his arms in an 'I surrender' motion. 

That made Jay smile “Now, set a course to Homeworld before your usefulness dries out.” 

Daniel saluted before walking away “Just go to Earth, they said. It’ll be easy, they said. Load of bullshit if you ask me.” 

The light grey gem in the cell seemed to scan the room before they continued to sing. Ann sighed “Of course I’d find that gem's friend before I find any of mine.” 

Ann checked her surroundings before walking up to the cell “You have a really good singing voice but your Hosuh right?” 

“I am. I’m guessing that Stephen promised you something and he ran off to find me” Hosuh said shaking his head. 

“He promised he’d find my friends if I let him out of his cell and look for you.”

Hosuh put his hand over his face “Dang it Stephen is always doing this. Don’t worry we’ll help you find them.” 

Ann glared at him “You promise.” 

Hosuh seemed unconcerned as he said “I swear just let me out and we’ll go find them.” 

“Okay let’s get this over with.” Ann then put her arm through the barrier leaving an opening for Hosuh to pass through. He went through saying “Thank you, Ann.”

Ann smiled “Your welcome.”

“HOSUH.” 

Hosuh grabbed Ann’s hand before sprinting and speeding through the hallways. The sudden stop made Ann slam into Hosuh. 

“Sorry.” That was ignored because Hosuh turned to see Stephen across the hall. 

“STEPHEN.”

“HOSUH.” 

They ran to each other and hugged, tightening their hold onto the other. Stephen leaned back and moved Hosuh's face around "Did they hurt you?" 

"No Stephen I'm fine. The real question is if your okay" Hosuh said inspecting him. 

"Of course I am Hos. The great Stephen can't be beaten by weaklings. I thought you remembered this" Stephen said smiling.

"Oh how could I forget that."

Hosuh kissed Stephen's cheek and Stephen picked up Hosuh spinning around laughing. The two gems started to glow and fuse together.

Ann stared as the two gems turned into the form of Hosen. Tall with light purple skin, hair shaved at the sides but the purple hair in the middle being long and fluffy covering their forehead and held in a low ponytail going down his back.

Hosen landed in front of Ann with a bright smile "ANN, thank you." 

Ann blinked before replying "Hosen, you're a fusion."

"Oh yeah, we're sorry. We meant to tell you," Hosen rubbed the back of his neck, "it's just that we were going to tell you on your birthday."

"Well did I make a good first impression?" Ann said smiling at Hosen. 

Hosen looked to the side putting a finger to his cheek "As good of an first impression as you can get from Stephen but he's stubborn." 

"WHERE ARE THEY?" echoed throughout the hallways. 

Hosen looked to the direction it came from, the smile disappearing from their face "Alright Ann go find Adam and James. The three of you will go to the control room."

"How will I find them-" 

Hosen had kissed their forehead showing Ann where James and Adam were. "Now go, Jay will be here any moment" 

Ann nods before going she questions "Wait, they beat you last time. Are you going to be okay doing this all by yourself." 

They smiled at Ann "When am I ever alone Ann. If anything this just gives me the rematch I've been wanting." 

Ann hesitated but ran off to go find the other gems. 

"Alright Hosuh, you ready?" 

"Obviously Stephen, you would have dragged me into this one way or another." 

Jay walked into the room with a small smile and hands behind his back "So this is where you've gone ready for round two." 

Hosen smiled taking two long swords out of his gems attaching them together giving it a little test spin before saying "Of course Jay, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to fight you." 

Jay's smile seemed to become crazed as his eyes opened taking out his ax from his gem. "Ready?" 

Hosen smiled, "Of course I am." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if you wanted the whole episode but I decided to just end it here.   
> If your wondering Story wise-  
> Ann=Steven  
> Stephen=Ruby  
> Hosuh=Sapphire   
> Jocat= Lapus   
> Daniel=Peridot  
> Jay=Jasper  
> James (Odd1sOut)=Pearl   
> Adam (SomethingElseYT)= Amethyst


	3. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering yes more Stosuh because I feel like it.   
> Originally based off an Instagram post buuuuut it sort of evolved into it's own thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's good enough.

Hosuh was sitting at his desk drawing a picture for his art class when he realized he hasn't seen that many people since coming back from the military. There was always something going on in the place whether it was his group causing trouble or someone else. Moments like these made him realize that he should talk to other people so he can go out and do something since his job was mostly working from home.

He let out a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair playing with his pencil contemplating on what he should do now. Other than his assignment that has at least started on his desk. 

The sketch has been taking too long and his fingers were starting to cramp up after an hour or two of non-stop drawing. He had about two weeks to finish this drawing. It was fine to at least split up the work for throughout the week so he has something to do other than animate or go workout which he had done in the morning. That was when he got a text from Jay. 

'Wait JAY, I haven't seen him in awhile. I wonder if he’s on this side of town today.' 

A knock cut him out of his thoughts before answering "Come in." 

Gavin walked into the room fixing up his red tie and said "Hey Hosuh, we were wondering if you'd wanna go get dinner with us or if we would bring you something back. I know it’s last min-" 

Hosuh blinked seeing as life gave him something he wanted for once and jumped up to get ready. He pushed Gavin out the room to put on his nice grey jeans which wasn’t dirty when he needed it, for once. He slipped his brown jacket on and struggled to put on his shoes, almost falling when he finally got it on. Opening the door to see a confused Gavin. 

“So I guess you don’t mind coming with us at the last minute” Gavin said standing in the middle of the hallway. 

“Gavin, I didn’t get ready in record time and put on my shoes for nothing, let's go.” 

Gavin accepted the response before walking forward with Hosuh. 

Stephen was standing by the door, spinning his keys as he looked at his phone probably replying to someone when-

“LAST ONE TO THE CAR PAYS FOR THE REST OF US” Gavin yelled, swinging the door open and rushing down the stairs. Hosuh pushes Stephen away from the door and sits down on the rail before using it as a slide to catch up to Gavin. 

“YOU GUYS ARE ASKING FOR THIS PLACE TO GET ROBBED” Stephen screamed, trying to put on his glasses, long coat on his arm and struggling to lock the door. That’s when he locked the door and took off after them, glasses still in his hand and putting on his coat. 

Hosuh was gaining on Gavin. Gavin had gotten to the gate to parking lot and was opening it when Hosuh decided _‘Fuck it. Who needs a key’_ and climbed the wall hopping over it while Gavin had just opened the gate. 

Hosuh was leaning on Stephen’s car by the time Gavin got there. 

“Jesus what did the military do to you Hosuh?” Gavin asked, taking a deep breath leaning against the car. 

Hosuh pretended to ponder even putting a finger to his cheek before giving Gavin a deadpan expression, “You try and survive training with twelve idiots who got you into trouble constantly.”

Gavin winced at the thought of that “That must have sucked.” 

“Not really, it was fun but we always got punishments which meant more training for us.” 

“Still must of pain in the beginning before you got used to it.” 

“Yeah it was. Wait where’s Stephen,” Hosuh looked around only to see Stephen running towards them red faced and panting. 

Stephen had one hand on his knee the other fixing his glasses “Not everyone has the motivation to work out like you guys.” 

Gavin raised his eyebrows “Says the guy who can turn himself into a pretzel and does a MMA class once a week.”

Now Hosuh knew he should’ve been paying attention to the conversation but after that comment his mind wandered to Stephen’s outfit for the night. His frames settled onto his face making him look a lot more innocent than he was, black jeans that fit his legs perfectly, a long light brown coat. That went mid thigh.

Hosuh's miniature fantasy made him turn away for a moment, covering his mouth, _‘First of all I’m thanking whatever God is listening to my wishes and giving me the chance to appreciate his outfit after what I’ve done. It’s going to be a long night if he needs to look that good.’_

Stephen points at Gavin breathing out “That doesn’t mean I can run dammit.” He opened the car door and unlocked the car. Hosuh riding shotgun and Gavin in the back. 

Gavin grabbed the aux cord and plugged it into his phone. 

Stephen glared at him, "Gavin, I swear you better not play trash."

"Stephen, all you play is Aimer and Cash Cash while you're editing or reading lesson plans. Let me enjoy some of my great music" Gavin said leaning back into his seat and picking a song. 

Hosuh watched the two as they bicker over who has the better music taste as Stephen starts the car and leaves the parking lot then stops to let the gate open. 

Gavin smirks as he questions, "Hosuh who do you think has the better music taste?" 

Stephen glanced at Hosuh before checking to see any cars and turns onto the street, focusing on the road "Yeah Hos, is it the magnificent Stephen or him."

Hosuh looked back and forth between the two brothers "I'm not getting involved with this." 

"So does that mean Gavin plays shit music or no." 

"Stephen, what did I just say" Hosuh focusing his attention on Stephen's face and trying to not to look lower than needed. 

Stephen took another look and sighed, "Fine, Gavin you can play your garbage music." 

Gavin cheered and started playing the music. The rest of the car ride was surprisingly peaceful to the restaurant.

They parked and got out the car quickly walking to the entrance to see Jay and Ann already there waving their arms making motions to the guy with menus in his arms which made the trio sprint to the door. They opened it and slowed down as the server started showing them to their table. 

Ann walked next to Hosuh then hugged him, pausing for a moment and squeezing his bicep before gasping "Oh my god your not a noodle anymore."

Hosuh laughed rubbing the back of his "I hope I'm not after all the training." From the corner of his eye, Hosuh noticed Jay whispering something to Stephen. Stephen turned bright red punching Jay in the arm with Gavin laughing at his brother. 

He almost missed Ann's question due to his focus on the trio.

"Your hair is all short. Are you going to grow it all out again?" 

Hosuh thought about it as they pointed to the round table they're going to be sitting at. "I don't know. The short look kinda feels refreshing and it's less work to do in the morning." 

Hosuh then glanced at Stephen, noticing that Stephen was looking right back at him. When the two realized the other was looking back they both looked away.

It was at this moment when Hosuh’s night went from good to decent.

“I call being the middle” Gavin said, sitting on the booth and sliding to his spot.

Ann seemed shocked, crossing her arms and pouting “That was my spot.”

“Should’ve called it then.”

“Fine I call being next to Hosuh then.”

Hosuh looked around “Don’t I get a say on who sits-" 

Jay seemed to look at Hosuh as he smirked before pushing Stephen next to Gavin. "Nope." Before claiming the edge as his seat. 

Hosuh took a deep breath to suppress the urge to strangle Jay as he sat on the edge right next to Ann. Hosuh has never been to such a smooth dinner with the group if it wasn't for the fact that Jay kept touching Stephen throughout the whole dinner. It was pretty light to the point that Stephen didn't even realize Jay was doing it or it was all planned. The idea made him clench his fist because Jay knew exactly what he was doing or maybe Stephen was messing with him. Because Stephen normally was very aware when people were getting too close for comfort and would do anything to get away as soon as possible. 

Hosuh thought about the rest of the night and remembers how Stephen was constantly looking at him as if he was expecting a reaction. He looked up to see Stephen smirking right at him mouthing 'What are you gonna do about it.' 

That was all the confirmation Hosuh needed to think about his payback. He could wait until they're alone or he could make it happen. Stephen's smirk popped into his head and made him get up.

"Hey Stephen come with me for a second. I forgot my wallet in the car." 

"Alright" he passed Jay and the three still at the table gave them a thumbs up as Hosuh grabbed Stephen's wrist and pulled him outside. 

Ann smiled elbows to the table leaning forward with her hands on her cheeks "So who's topping?"

Jay took a sip of his drink before answering "Hosuh. He seemed a tense after phase 2." 

Gavin ran his fingers through his hair "Please stop. I don't wanna hear anything about my brother's sex life."

Ann tilted her head "But Gavin aren't you at least a little bit curious." 

"HELL NO. I wanted them to stop with the awkward flirting but I don't want to know anything about their sex life."

Jay laughed at Gavin's suffering "I find it great that your the one who came up with the plan but refuse to get more involved than this."

Gavin felt a vibration in his pocket, he took it out saying "Whatever happens from here on out is not my business until their anniversaries or wedding alright." 

Gavin saw that the text was from Stephen saying 'Don't come home tonight. I'll pay you back tomorrow.'

'Wasn't planning on it' was all Gavin sent before looking at Jay and Ann. 

"So what do we do now" Ann says, swinging her feet.

The three all sat there before Jay questions "Isn't there a bowling alley opened close by?" 

Ann sat up and pointed at Jay "OH yeah, I know which one your talking about after we can go back to my place and watch some movies."

"Alright seems like a plan." 

They all got up and left the restaurant after paying to go enjoy the night while the other two enjoyed it in a different way if you know what I mean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended it there. If I continued we all know what would've happened. But is it obvious that I can't write an ending for shit xD   
> But the point of this is that I want to do a Dan oneshot but I have no idea what to do if someone can think of something I'll do it.   
> Gavin also needs some stuff that doesn't include him being plot convenience or backstory or on the side. I swear I'll think of something one day.   
> If anything I'll just write a possible story idea for next oneshot.   
> Also I've been working at comedy. Is it working?


	4. "Oh Poor Blondie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm originally I wanted this chapter to not be a ship but @kuwumma posted a Jayphen pic that threw it out the window but will post a non ship next.  
> If it isn't obvious this oneshot is a Jayphen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murder Boyfriends :D

Stephen smiled as he fixed his boyfriend's jacket making sure it was just right. 

Jay rolled his eyes pushing Stephen's hands away from him "Stephen what's the point of doing all of this. It's just another date night murder nothing that special."

Stephen seemed offended as he hand his hand on his chest and scoffed "Jay, I don't think you understand how important tonight is. It's not only our six month anniversary but it's our tenth murder together." 

Hearing about their tenth murder made Jay freeze and smile finally opening his eyes as he grabbed Stephen by the hips and pulled him into his chest . Starting to leave light kisses on Stephen's cheeks going down his neck as he giggled and started to lightly hit him. Jay whispered in his ear "I guess tonight is something special then." 

Stephen light push him away and straightened up his shirt "Come on. We gotta go, we don't wanna have all the fun early." 

Jay pouted as he opened the door for Stephen "Alright babe, I guess I'll save it for later then." 

Stephen kissed his cheek as he walked out the door "See ya at the bar, sugar."

Jay's eyes were closed but anyone who knew him well enough could tell that Stephen used his Flirt card and it was super effective. He smiled as he thought about the poor victim that was going to suffer for their tenth kill together. He shook his head _'Time to focus, Jay.'_

Jay always set up their basement to give Stephen time to go walk to the bar and give Stephen an alibi if they question him. Pretty simple "I had already left the bar and was walking home." Then Jay would change the licence plate on the rental car and drive to meet up with him. Which was what he was doing at this moment as he got out the car to see Stephen smiling by the bar's entrance.

"This is like the first kill all over again right Jay?" 

Jay sighed as he rubbed his forehead "Stephen." 

"Alright, alright honey I'll do what I do best and that's peopling," Stephen says pulling the door open and darting for the bar while Jay sat at the booth near the entrance scoping out the possible targets.

The way the two looked at each other from across the room seemed as if they were telepathic. The way they scan through the people who could be their special target for the night was effortless. 

Jay saw a nice looking redhead, simple enough in his opinion. She had a skin tight dress that showed off her body for any straight men. Good thing he wasn't straight. Jay looked at Stephen and tilted his head towards her saying 'Let's go for redhead over there. She looked kinda easy.'

Stephen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms 'Jay, you just want to torture them can't we get one with a little more fight in 'em. For me please.' 

Jay glanced towards the back of the bar seeing a blonde guy in a tank top trying to show off his muscles and staring at _his_ man. God he wanted to strangle the bastard right then and there but that wasn't his call tonight as he looked at Stephen basically telling him 'I mean there is Blondie over there in the back. Nice muscles don't mean shit if you can't use them.'

Stephen nodded and did a motion with his hands that pointed to the both of them 'Yeah, he looks the part so who's getting them this time.' 

Jay pointed to Blondie and put the same finger by his eye tapping it twice before motioning to Stephen 'I say you Stephen. He's been eyeing you for a good minute.' He stood and walked over to the bar to order a drink nearing the back entrance using his thumb to motion behind him 'I'll be in the back when I'm done.' 

Stephen just sends a salute and puts up all ten fingers 'Alright, see ya in ten." He walks towards the bartender and smiles when he has her attention "Hi can I get two margaritas." 

He could tell that she was new by the way she froze when she looked at him. "Um Miss?" He started waving trying to get her attention until the other bartender hip bumped her as he scooped up ice. 

"Kelsey, I get that he's pretty but please make the pretty boy's drinks." She jumped as she turned bright red, turning away as she grabbed the glasses and set up the margaritas by putting lime and salt on the rim on it. Stephen knew she was going to try and impress him as she poured the ingredient into the shaker with a smirk. 

She grabbed one of them and swung it behind her back to only catch it to start shaking it. People were cheering as she grabbed his other drink and raised her arms to show off that she was shaking both at the same time. She poured his drinks and he paid quickly getting up as she moved to her next customer.

Stephen smirked as he moved towards Blondie who was hiding in the back. The confused look on his face was all he needed to know that he's got Blondie on the hook. All he needs to do is bait him in and the real fun will begin. At least for him and Jay it will. 

"Do you mind a little company?" He said as he sat at the table putting the drinks in front of Blondie. "I don't know what type of drink you like so I just got you a margarita." 

"No problem. A free drink is always a good one," Blondie says as he moves over to sit next him and raise his glass.

Stephen smiled as he met Blondie half way and started drinking his margarita. He looked at the bar to see Jay still drinking. To outsiders he seemed content and happy but unlike them Stephen could see Jay's hand clenching his glass. He was so pissed that he had to share Stephen for an hour but he'll have his fun later. Jay would just need to suck it up because Stephen was having too much fun. 

Stephen leaned onto the blonde's chest feeling the muscles pressed against his back. The blondie's face was bright red and starting to sweat it was as if he didn't know what to do other than place his hands on Stephen's hips.

"So Violet-" 

"Violet huh," Stephen purred looking up Blondie and putting his fingers underneath Blondie's chin, "I _really_ like that name Blondie." 

This was child's play compared to what he usually dealt with. He had to get good at something to survive his field of work but convincing a target to drink was always the easiest part. Stephen wasn't going to complain it just made his job easier since Blondie just kept going. If Jay wasn't waiting on him he would have looked for a better challenge but he'll wait for another date night to do that. 

"So Blondie," the blonde made the mistake of looking him in the eyes which now gave Stephen their full attention, "There's a lot of noise here. We should leave." 

The blonde scrambled to grab his stuff and get up all Stephen could think was _'Game. Set. And Match.'_

Stephen compared Blondie to a dog as he got up and waited for Stephen to lead the way. Jay started paying for his drink waiting for them to move so he could follow them when they started moving. 

Stephen held onto Blondie's arm and put it around his waist winking at the bartender as he basically pulled them out back.

"Sooooooo Violet where are we going?" Blondie asked leaning onto Stephen.

Stephen put on his best smile before saying "Somewhere with all a little more privacy if you know what I mean."

If Blondie could get anymore red he'd blow his head off. They turned into another alleyway more secluded then the alley right next to the bar.

Stephen yanked Blondie by his tank top to start kissing him. Blondie started pushing him back to the brick wall. Stephen knew he was going to feel it tomorrow as Blondie started leaving marks down his neck. He felt hands on the back of his thighs and thought 'Ah poor Blondie. You've got your hands a little too low for someone's comfort.' He smiled as he watched the multicolored eyes he loved seething with rage over dumb Blondie's shoulder.

He moaned as Blondie bit onto a spot he liked on his neck and Jay brought out his butterfly knife and threw it at Blondie hitting his mark. Right through the palm of his left hand. 

Blondie tried to scream but Stephen had covered his mouth as whispered "Sh, don't worry Blondie. It will all be over soon. I promise." Blondie had felt something cold but sharp touch on his neck tried to run. Only to be held back and hear "I bet you had so much playing with my sweetheart Violet didn't ya."

The blonde tried to deny it as he shook his head, tears running down his face.

"Oh you don't need to lie to me fellow blonde. I watched as you put your dirty fucking hands all over my flower" Jay said as he kicked the back of the guys legs and fell onto his knees. 

Blondie tried to look at Stephen only to be in shock as he saw Stephen or Violet in his case smiling as Jay had his way with him. A sadistic smile as he watched Jay slowly cut open Blondie's hand with his knife and muffled his screams. Stephen didn't care much for killing as long as it wasn't children but with Jay it was always an experience. He loved killing competition so Stephen would pull someone into the ring and let Jay loose.

Jay opened his eyes and stared at Blondie shaking "It's too bad you could've lived a peaceful life if you hadn't met Violet tonight."

Jay looked up at Stephen and pointed the handle to Stephen "Would you do the honors?" 

Stephen grabbed the knife with a cheery "Of course, Honey bun." 

He crouched to look at Blondie in the eyes as he said "Happy tenth kill Jay," as he stabbed Blondie in the throat and dragged it across his neck as the blood got onto his hands a little bit shooting out and getting onto his cheek. 

Jay had his breath taken away at the sight. Stephen had one of his very few genuine smiles that only family and friends could access as he looked up at Jay with blood all over him. Jay pulled him up and kissed him senseless only to pull away when needing to breath. 

"Alright Stephen let's get rid of the body after we do that. How about we go wash up then go out and get dinner? On me." Jay asks as they hold onto each other and look into the other's eyes.

"That sounds good Jay. We could reserve a table when get home then go get some ice cream after we're done." 

"Sounds like a plan. I'll bring the car over" Jay says as he walks away to get the car and starts the rest of date night. Or really the normal part of date night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I probably have 20+ assignments to do but fuck it. I'll write onshots over doing them.  
> But um FBI agent that's force to read my stuff and search history I swear I'm not a criminal. I'm just a fanfic writer that tried to be as detailed as possible  
> I also got so excited writing the margarita scene my hours of watching bar rescue didn't go to waste. Omg just make a story where they all work at a bar that would be fun if anyone wants that I'll do it   
> I'm gonna mention that I'm probably going to hell for having too much writing this oneshot so anyone who enjoyed it as much as I did. I'll see ya there


	5. When a Thief and Hybrid Snake Accidentally Became Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despacit_off had requested their Snake Hosuh and Rogue Stephen to get a oneshot. It was originally Hosuh experiencing the outside world and being a little anxious with Stephen doing his best to teach basics of the outside world to him even if he's had the shittiest day on Earth.  
> BUT IT WENT OUT THE WINDOW SNAKE DAD AND THIEF MOM HERE WE GO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in. This ended up being so much longer than expected  
> I woke up from a coma and I'm going into one as soon as I'm done. But a WARNING BEFORE HAND the Stosuh is gonna take a while because I wanted to explore the world for a second and there is a tiny, very tiny spoiler for those who haven't read Violet Crows on Silver Trails. You probably won't understand that part but the rest is fine. Which, let's be completely honest, if you are here you probably have but I'm not saying anything other than that.

_'How do humans deal with this...heat. Is that the word Stephen told me it was. At least I hope it is. But how can Stephen and normal people just enjoy it and wear long clothes in it without being bothered. I'm all sticky and feel gross_ ' Hosuh thought as he tried to wipe off the sweat and hid under a tree waiting for Stephen to come back from the town. 

Hosuh poked his head out to see the town better and looked to his jornal no it was journal. Yeah that's what Stephen said it was and started to sketch the buildings. How did they do it? By their hands or do they use tools. He needs to ask Stephen about that later. He looked away from his drawing and picked up the bag of coins with his tail and swinging it lightly, liking how the sound of coins clicking was. _'Maybe I should ask after he teaches me what these coins are for'_ Hosuh lowered the coin bag and scanned the area ' _That seems like the best time to ask since he'll already be teaching me other things.'_

He turned back to the town and wondered _'How is it like to go into town with all those people? Are they friendly? What do you even do in a town? Just walk around."_ Hosuh started to draw again as he started to draw what he imagined a town to be like. 

_'I wonder what Stephen's doing.'_

Stephen scanned past the people searching for the rich idiot who has all their coins in one bag. He finds a guy with two bodyguards smiling like he owns the whole town. Stephen smiled as he grabbed the cloth around his neck and pulled it up to cover his mouth. ' _Jackpot._ ' He grabbed his hood and pulled it on making his way to the man. Strolling along as if it was completely natural as Stephen managed to get in between the bodyguard and the rich man grabbing the small bag tied to the rich man's side. Starting to pick up the pace and force his way before the man noticed. 

The rich man immediately turned to screech, "MIND YOUR MANNERS," shaking his fist in his direction. 

Stephen turned around and started waving at him with the bag in his hand, "SORRY RICH GUY. I'LL REMEMBER THEM NEXT TIME."

The rich man patted at his side realizing that it was his bag in that man's hands, pointing at Stephen, "GUARDS, THIEF."

The guards bolted as Stephen started to push people out the way as they started getting closer. He quickly went into the alleyway, jumping onto a crate then hopping onto the next holding onto the ledge of the roof pulling himself up. 

One of the guards looked around, "Do you know where that Violet Thief could've gone?"

The other stood still for a moment rubbing his face "Well of _course_ I do." 

"Well take us to him." 

Guard number two looked at number one in shock before muttering "I swear to King Daniel I'm partnered with a retard trying to catch a Purple Thief." 

Stephen looked at them thinking _"It's Violet Crow, not Violet Thief idiots."_ When the two guards stared at him. He froze realizing he said that out loud that was until he heard more metal footsteps running this way. "I'm going to just leave. Um see ya around with whatever you two are doing" Stephen said bolting across the rooftop and jumping to the next. The clanking metal that was following was getting louder. 

Stephen smacked the side of his head as hopped to next roof _'Get your fucking head in the game, Stephen. You can't get caught Hosuh will be in the world by himself with no way to survive in this shitty place and that fucking king is going to make an example of you. Not only taking him back to that prison, killing people for food for the rest of his life while you're executed in front of everyone and never seeing Gavin to at least apologize.'_

Stephen shook his head as he saw a tall building and rolled his wrist as he sped up hoping to make the jump. He felt his body move before he could comprehend that he already jumped and clearly was getting closer to the brick wall and was starting to get a little too close to the ground as he felt his finger tips dig into the brick hissing as he pulled one hand off blood starting to come out as he started to climb leaving a trail of blood the higher he got. 

Stephen saw that a window was opened and pulled himself in only to see a woman changing. The two stared at each other until the woman screamed. Stephen felt everything heat up as he covered his eyes and screamed "I AM SO SORRY," as he ran out the door. The woman ran out, pointing at Stephen who was turning left "GUARDS GET THAT PERVERT." The guards were onto him again. 

He saw a balcony and swung his arm to hold onto something and forced himself to move towards it making himself speed up. He takes a deep breath before seeing what is on it seeing a glass door, table, chairs and a rail with a ledge hanging over part of the balcony. _'This is going to hurt like a bitch'_ he thought as he lowered his head and covered it with the back of his arms as he broke through the glass door using the momentum to hop on the table, then onto the railing managing to hold onto the railing that scraped his palms as he swung himself onto the roof. 

The clanking metal has stopped but were replaced with confused remarks being made as Stephen started running across the rooftop before they realized what he did and climbed up to the roof. He looked down at how far he needed to jump and ran back preparing himself as he jumped off. 

He grit his teeth as he landed and rolled feeling glass dig into his arms. Stephen looked around and hopped into a hay barrel as the echoing of metal clanking and yells were exchanged from higher up. Stephen took a deep breath as he felt his body calm down from it's adrenaline rush and the pain rushed onto his hands as his legs went numb. After his hands stopped shaking, he started to pull out the glass in his arms. _'This asshole better have enough for this to be worth it'._ He pulled out the small bag opening it to see fifteen gold coins leaving him in complete shock. 

' _Holy shit, this. This could last for two maybe even three years before needing to go out again'_ he thought as he pulled himself out of the hay barrel. Pulling the cloth around his face and tying it around one hand then taking off his jacket and tying it around his waist doing his best to cover the small bag. 

He moved into the crowd and started making his way back to where Hosuh was waiting for him. Losing himself to his thoughts as he passed more and more people, 'How am I going to find a way to feed Hosuh? Since snakes are carnivores he should be one too and his main diet consists of humans for who knows how long. How many rabbits would it take to feed Hosuh for a week or two? No, that would be too many. Could he swallow a deer whole? No that's too big because of the antlers maybe a pig that should be big enou-'

A pink haired girl shoulder bumped him as she grabbed the small bag he just stole from a random rich idiot earlier. At the last moment, he put his foot out and managed to trip her and grab the bag right out of her hand as she fell to the ground and walked away. 

The pink haired girl had a bright smile believing she completed her goal as she got up and patted herself off. A brown haired girl climbed down from the rooftop where she was watching the exchange from and asked "So Ann did you get his bag?"

Ann waved her off as she said "Yanna of course I did who do think I-" 

When she went to grab the bag and show it to Yanna, it was gone. She looked around, searching if it fell onto the ground only to see purple hair off in the distance. "Yanna, he got the bag back. How did he do that? We need to go after him. Maybe he can teach us how to do that " Ann said as she followed the purple man.

"ANN" Yanna yelled following after her fixing her glasses so they don't fall off.

When Stephen walked into town two hours ago, he just wanted to do a quick steal and leave. Now, he had two amateur thieves following after him when his hands were fucked up after two guard chases. TWO. God guards have nothing better to do. He doesn't need anymore injuries, Hosuh's going to freak out enough when he gets back. He was getting close to the outside of town.

That was until he heard a yelp from behind and saw pink hair get pulled into an alleyway. Another girl with brown hair following and yelling "LET HER GO." 

Stephen froze for a moment. This was his moment. He could just leave and meet up with Hosuh to teach him and forget about this whole stupid town but remembered when he and Gavin begged for help or even a job on the streets. When _they_ got beaten and ignored half the time. The few times that people did help was only for a short time before they threw them out. Stephen went back to stealing. Every. Single. Time. He remembers the punishment that happens if you got caught. The first time should've been the last time but he got _greedy_. 

The only good thing that came out of both those punishments was Hosuh. Even if Hosuh did try and crush him then eat him when they first met. He was a victim just like the rest of his body count. Survival of the fittest in that hellhole. 

Stephen shivered at the thought of some of the things he and Hosuh had to do. For Hosuh, he needed food. While Stephen chose to do it. After all, someone had to get the job done. They didn't care if was him or Gavin. Stephen chuckled to himself as he rubbed his arm thinking ' _Maybe that's why we're not on speaking terms. Not after I did that.'_

Hearing a yell of pain snapped him out of it.

Stephen mentally screamed at himself as he stole a bow and arrows that were just sitting there and climbed to the rooftop even though his hand were burning and legs were aching. He saw the two girls struggle to fight off the three men slipping past them like it was second nature. He straightened up, ignoring the pain and pulled the string back and fired, hitting one in the leg. The pink hair saw it as an opportunity and pushed him. The arrow going right through his leg.

He did it again hitting the next one in the back of the shoulder he yelled in pain. The brown haired girl kicked the back on his knee causing him to fall when the last one tried to run. Stephen jumped off the rooftop and landed on top of the last one knocking him out cold. 

Stephen took a deep breath as he wiped the sweat off his forehead "Are you two okay?" 

The two looked at him with stars in their eyes as they yelled "TEACH US." 

Stephen backed away from them "Teach you what?" 

The pink hair was jumping in excitement as she got close "How were you able to take the bag back? It's obvious you've done it and how did you do the arrow thing." Stephen had never felt more confused in his life. She pretended to hold a bow and arrow, "YOU WERE LIKE BAAM AND BAAM THEN YOU JUMPED OFF AND CRUSHED THAT GUY WHO RAN." 

The brown haired girl pushed her away straightening her glasses "Let me explain. My failed excuse of a thief, Ann, is wondering if you can teach us how to properly steal and learn how to be an utter badass." 

Ann crossed her arms and pouted "I'm a good thief. Yannananana."

Stephen looked at the two before saying "You know I'm criminal and I'd basically be training you to go into the military or," he waved his hand at himself. 

Yanna and Ann looked unimpressed before Yanna said "No shit. It's not like we have anywhere else to go."

Stephen glared at Yanna "Who the fuck taught you how to speak like that." 

"You're teaching me right now," Yanna smirked, pointing at him. Ann smiled and joined in pointing at Stephen "YEAH." 

Stephen thought about it for a moment before sighing knowing that he wasn't going to win against the two. He started walking out the alleyway and towards the edge of the town. The two followed him like he was a mother duckling. Stephen looked at them before stepping out the town's edge, "Okay. This is your last chance you two. Do you really want to do this? As soon as you see my companion I can't let you outta my sight. We're not coming back to this kingdom unless an old friend of mine needs me." 

The two nodded at him. The determined look in their eyes reminded him of a certain blue haired kid who won't even speak to him. At least willing. 

' _I really hope Hosuh doesn't mistake them for food_ ' Stephen thought as he led the two back to where he left Hosuh. 

Hosuh looked around seeing no signs of the purple haired guy who left him a while ago. _'How long has it been? It's been longer than what he said before. He said it's be a quick in and out......ooperation. Whatever that means. But what if something happened to him? Oh he could hurt for all he knows. Maybe Stephen mentioned him to someone and was now leaving him to rot. Think Hosuh what would destiny do.'_ He started fidgeting with his pen thinking up all these different things that could've happen to him. 

"HOSUH." 

Hosuh turned and peeked his head out to see Stephen covered in cuts. He moved his tail and wrapped it around Stephen's waist pulling him towards him, grabbing and looking at his arms cover in small and big cuts. Opening Stephen's hands seeing how his fingertips were dried up with the big scrapes on his palms. 

Hosuh grabbed Stephen's chin searching for any more hidden injuries and stared into his eyes, "What happened."

Stephen smiled as he waved him off "Nothing much Hosuh. I got chased by guards and petty goons." 

"Not to mention that he managed to beat up those idiots like it was nothing " Ann said, hands in the air. Hosuh jumped at Ann's voice and wrapped his tail around her waist pulling her in and hissing, showing off the rows of teeth. Eyes turning from their natural baby blue to flickers of yellow. 

Ann was frozen while Stephen grabbed Hosuh's face whispering "Don't worry Hosuh. I'm right here. They're not a threat, I wouldn't have brought them here if they were," as he lightly touched Hosuh's tail taking Ann out of his grasp before Hosuh accidentally crushed her to death. Quickly bringing Ann to Yanna and letting them hug it out. 

When Stephen touched his shoulder Hosuh flinched as he curled into himself whispering "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant- I didn't know. Stephen, I didn't mean-. She was right there."

Stephen held him tight whispering "It's okay. She's still breathing and standing up just fine. She's not another tally mark." Looking up to the girls who stood there not knowing what to do. Stephen mouthing 'First lesson' as he motioned them over. 

They slowly moved expecting him to attack. The tension was thick until Yanna asked "Can I touch your tail?" 

Hosuh looked at the girl in shock. Ann soon asking "Show me your teeth again? I wanna count how many you have." 

Stephen rolled his eyes at the two before looking at Hosuh rubbing his back "Don't worry. I'm right here if something happens." 

Hosuh opened his mouth to show off the rows of teeth. Ann smiled at him, starting to count the teeth she could see and Yanna lightly touched the end of his tail. Both girls smiling as Hosuh whispered "Your not scared of me." 

The two girls shook their heads at him as Ann moved to play with his tail with Yanna. "You're scared to hurt us. That's more than a regular person would do for us" Ann said, looking at his tail move on it's own. 

Stephen had a sad smile as he looked at the two knowing what they've been through. "Well Hosuh, are you ready to learn what the coins are for?" Stephen asked, waving the small bag in front of his face, causing Hosuh to smile as his tail went back and front. 

"TEACH ME WHAT THE COINS ARE FOR."

The girls look at him. "He doesn't know what money is," Yanna says, falling to the ground and crossing her legs. 

"No. But that's a long story for later Yanna" Stephen says, going into his bag that Hosuh was taking care of. He pulled out a journal and grabbed a pen, "The faster we get through Hosuh's lesson of the outside world is the faster you get to the fun stuff." 

The girls sat up and the lesson went a lot faster with Yanna and Ann to demonstrate some of the interactions even chiming in things he forgot to mention.

As soon as Stephen was done answering any questions from Hosuh even the ones not from the lesson like 'How do normal humans build things?' was when the girls started chanting "TEACH US. TEACH US. TEACH US." 

Hosuh tilted his head as Yanna said "He's going to teach us how to survive." 

Stephen sighed, getting up "Alright, alright wait ready here for a second." 

They waited a moment as Stephen walked to a tree leaned on it asking "Ann, how fast can you run?" 

"Pretty fast."

"Show me. Make it pass the tree I'm standing by." 

Ann smirked and rolled her shoulder back as she sprinted towards Stephen. When she almost made it past him until Stephen put out his foot, tripping her. 

Ann hit the ground face first and got up yelling "HEY WHAT THE HELL." 

"Um Stephen-" Hosuh tried to say something until Stephen spoke "Rule number one always expect something to get in your way. Doesn't matter how big or small it." 

Yanna laughed at Ann's misfortune until Stephen said "What are you laughing at your up next. Get ready."

Yanna froze at the realization as she started shaking her hands and took a deep breath before running at Stephen. Stephen moved forward and managed to grab Yanna by the hood pulling her back. "The first thing we'll be doing is endurance. You'll be jogging or using the trees as long as you can to our next camp. No standing on the branches and running on them."

The girls stared at him in shock yelling "WHAT?" 

Stephen gave them a look "I said I'll train you. I never told you that it'll be easy. Now move it we need to get the hell out of this kingdom as fast as possible." 

"Let's get this over with" Yanna said jogging in place as Ann climbed the tree. Hosuh and Stephen grabbing their stuff. Which was really Stephen grabbing their stuff and tying it around Hosuh as the two struggled. 

"Isn't this a bit cruel Stephen" Hosuh said looking at the other as Ann swung and missed the branch. She still got up and climbed to the next tree doing it again and falling again. While Yanna struggled to keep a constant pace going from jogging, running and back to fast walking. 

"It's cruel at first but when shit hits the fan they'll be ready to survive" Stephen said as Ann swung herself and managed to touch the branch with a bright smile on her face as she did it again.

"Stephen, why did you help these two out of everyone?" Hosuh asked. 

Stephen looked away rubbing his arm "They remind me of someone. If I had let them just run off it'd feel as if- I did the same things as others did to me just ignoring the problem and it'd be like failing that person again." 

Hosuh did the same thing Stephen did when he was stressed and rubbed his bag. Stephen sighed "It's fine Hosuh. We just need to get out of here as fast as possible." 

Hosuh tighten his hold on the bag hanging off of him "Why?" 

"Because it's been less than a week since we left that place. We need to be out of this kingdom by next week at the longest." 

"Stephen, what does that mean." 

Stephen rubbed his face "When they realize the kingdom's terrifying punishment is gone. They're going to search the whole kingdom for you to take you back and be forced to eat people against your will again. Ann and Yanna won't be ready to fight or outrun them yet. We'll probably be the first people you have to eat." 

Hosuh froze and thought about what would happen if he went back to the dark. Adding Ann, Yanna and Stephen onto the list of others who didn't deserve to die along with Destiny. The only other prisoner he remembered by name. "I don't want to go back." 

"I know you don't. Once we're gone not coming back here unless someone I owe needs me." 

After that the two went into a comforting silence after twenty minutes of Yanna and Ann struggling Stephen told them to take a break and just walk throwing a canteen and flask of water at the two. When the two almost fell Hosuh use his tail to keep them up as they all just kept walking until the sun started going down. 

"Ann, Yanna." The two groaned as they prepared to get up, "You two can just calm down, it was your first day of training." The two looked at him in shock letting out a sigh of relief as they fell to the ground.

Hosuh and Stephen laughed before he continued, "Relax I'm not expecting you to help out during the first week. Once you're used to the training is when I'll force you to help. Hosuh, set up camp for tonight I'll get us food." 

Hosuh nodded as he grabbed the blanket from the bag and put it over the two as he grabbed wood starting the fire. He smiled at the girls who were sleeping like nothing was wrong with the world. When Stephen came back he wasn't expecting the girls to out like a light with Hosuh's tail close by ready to attack anyone who tried as he stared down at the journal Stephen stole for him drawing in it. 

Stephen pulled the boar and two rabbits he managed to catch making a noise that made Hosuh jolt pointing his tail at Stephen. Stephen put up his hands "Don't worry Hos, it's just me." 

"Sorry" Hosuh said staring at his dinner. 

Stephen pulled the boar to Hosuh who grabbed it and swallowed it whole. The smile on Hosuh's face as he asked "What was that?" 

"A boar, you like it?" 

"YES, that was so good."

Stephen smiled at how happy he was as he talked about the taste as Stephen skinned the rabbits and started cooking them. Cleaning the knife he has and cutting the vegetables. Stephen was sad when he cut him off. "Hosuh go wake up Ann and Yanna . They need to eat." 

Hosuh nodded and shook the two awake. They groaned until the smell of food hit them "FOOD." They pushed each other to get there first. 

"Calm down there's enough for all three of us" Stephen says, passing Ann her portion. 

As Stephen gave Yanna her plate she asked "What's Hosuh eating?" 

"The lucky bastard doesn't need to have his food cooked so he already ate."

Ann looked at Hosuh eye wide "REALLY? So you're like a regular snake and just swallow things whole."

"Yeah." 

"So since you swallow things whole why do you need so many teeth?" 

Hosuh looked at the ground for a moment, questioning his existence. 

"Now Stephen explain yourself. Why is our training so hard?" 

"Because when you're a thief it's either they never knew it happened or you're fast enough to outrun them." 

Yanna leaned forward asking "What's the one thing we have to know to be a good thief?"

Stephen looked up for a moment before looking into her eyes stating "If there's one thing you have to know. Never let a guard be faster than you. If one can catch you that means others can too." 

Ann spoke up "Why's that?" 

Stephen sighed "Guards tend to be stronger than us. They live their whole lives to fight and catch people like us. Us on the other hand, we only fight if it's necessary. We don't get enjoyment or glory for it so we grab what we need and go. That's all we get another day to live." 

Their questions kept running smoothly until Yanna asked "Why are we leaving the kingdom so fast Stephen?" 

"That's a really long story for later when we're not trying to sleep and hit the road" Stephen says, taking a bite out of his food. 

Ann pouts at his response "Please give us something." 

Hosuh shook his head and managed to say "Yeah I think we can give them at least a part of it." 

Stephen sighed "Fine. I may have pissed off the King of this place and should be sending people to search for us any day now." 

The two in sync said "How did you piss off King Daniel?"

"Long story for later now shoo" he flicked his hands back towards the blanket, "You two have training first thing in the morning." 

The two groaned before going to the blanket as Stephen started cleaning up. 

Hosuh began helping him out and asked "So when are we going to tell them about the dungeon?"

"I think it'd be best to tell them once we're out of this place by then they'll know us well enough and understand that we aren't a threat to them. They're probably still on edge even if they don't act like it. They're expecting something to happen" Stephen explained as he cleaned up the area. 

"Okay so what are you doing for their training tomorrow?" 

Stephen sat by a log close enough to see the girls but not close enough to disturb them "Weapons training."

Hosuh was right next to him still holding his journal "Oh that's cool? It's the pointy things right?" 

"Yeah it's the pointy things Hosuh."

"Which pointy thing do you want to teach them."

"I'll teach you the names of all the weapons tomorrow but I know I want to give them something light, nothing heavy seeing as it can get in the way. I'm thinking of stealing Ann a dagger, maybe even teach her how to use throwing knives if I can get my hands on them. While Yanna can learn how to use a bow and arrow. Since she's not the most active and doesn't seem to like exercise-" Stephen kept rambling about what he could do as a lesson while Hosuh wrapped his tail around Stephen's waist. 

Stephen's ramblings started to slow down as Hosuh leaned Stephen onto his chest. Everything that happened today slowly catching up to him as Hosuh started running his fingers through Stephen's hair slowly sending him to sleep. 

Hosuh put his chin on Stephen's head holding him close. _'If this is what the outside is like a few days out. I can't wait for the rest of my time out here'_ Hosuh thought while watching the three who were all in their little worlds as he put down his journal and he drifted off to sleep with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS ENDED UP BEING 4K WORDS WTF. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. Sorry I needed to get that out. I hope it was worth the wait.  
> I think it's obvious that I fucking love writing action scenes and Stephen xD  
> One of these days I'll write someone else I promise.  
> I don't know how old Yanna and Ann are in real life but since I want them to be not as experienced thieves I'm making them 14-16 in this oneshot  
> I created a currency for this oneshot which I'm probably going to use for another fic (IT'S NOT CANNON. I don't know how currency works in that fic. I don't think it matters right now) but if your curious it's 1 gold coin=1,000 copper coins  
> 1 gold coin= 10 silver coins  
> 1 silver coin= 100 copper coins  
> Is that simple I hope it is  
> I think that this is obvious but just in case, UNDERSTAND THAT NONE OF THIS IS CANNON IN THAT STORY. I KNOW NOTHING OF STEPHEN'S CANNON BACKSTORY OR IF ANN OR YANNA ARE EVEN IN THE STORY. THIS IS MY IMAGINATION RUNNING WILD IF YOU LET ME LOOSE WHICH I THINK IS HORRIBLE IDEA FOR EVERYONE INVOLVED. GOOD NIGHT OR MORNING WHEREVER YOUR AT EVERYONE. I'LL SEE YOU WHENEVER THE HELL I UPDATE NEXT  
> (But Snake Dad Hosuh and Thief Mom Stephen)


	6. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because all my anxiety and insecurities decided to hit me today. I decided to base this off of what Kuwumma said in one of their replies to my comment which was "Love is in the little moments," or something like that. Which my brain decided let's save that one   
> It was on the post when Jay, Stephen and Hosuh were on a train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This going to be short with no dialogue. Also this is Jay/Hosuh/Stephen I'll fix tags later

It was a long day. 

Stephen ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep sigh. All he wanted was to see his boys was that such a hard thing to ask for. Today was stressful and to think that tomorrow he needed to stream when all he wants is to be home and relax with his boyfriends made him want to scream. 

His hands were lightly shaking despite nothing going on other than the sounds of people going onto their train trying to go back home just like the rest of them. He didn't understand why his deep breaths felt as if they were suffocating him. He didn't know why he felt this way but God did he just want this day and these feelings to be over already. It was just one of these days that you could wake up and life decided 'let's fuck it up.' 

The spiral of thoughts just made everything worse. The wall were closing in and everything was getting dizzier until he felt someone lightly touch his shoulder. He jolted and looked to see Hosuh there with a worried smile on his face. The bags underneath his eyes making him seem more older than he was. Hosuh sat next to him, leaning onto his shoulder with no words needing to be exchanged as they waited for their last piece. 

Everything was peaceful even as Jay arrived as soon as the train home started to stop. Stephen lightly shook Hosuh awake who was already dozing off after his day at work. They walked into the train and Jay helped him to let Hosuh sit. As soon as he was comfortable, Hosuh laid on his chest ready to go back to sleep. Jay then sat next to Stephen putting in an earbud that had soft music playing in the background as Stephen brought out his favorite book out and started to read.

All those feelings of unexplained anxiety, dizziness and suffocation slowly disappearing as the train started and he sent his mind into another world, laying onto Jay's chest as Jay stared out in space or was it the window. Doesn't matter, Jay was Jay. He did whatever the hell he wanted. But deep down, underneath all of Stephen's ego, it was moments like these that made Stephen remember even the littlest of moments matter. 

He smiled, fixing his glasses remembering to thank whatever let him meet these two beside him. To have them through the big and small moments even if they're temporary. As long as he has them. He'll always remember the littlest moments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three more hours before I've been up for a whole day. Is that why everything decided to hit me at once? I don't know I'll figure it out later.   
> Probably going to crash after this rip


	7. Monster Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically an AU of Monster Hunters (Jay and Hosuh) who work with a demon (Stephen) to take out another demon. Not really a ship more of just friends if anything it could be implied if you want since they barely meet  
> (Also another @kuwumma art based oneshot. Also this is their AU I just wrote it out. Seriously they are a god. One of these days you guys are gonna get sick of me talking about them when all you want is the story xD)  
> It seems serious at first but disappears soon enough. I wanted to see if I could do an intense feel for a future onshot. I want some feedback to see if I'm doing it right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm working on other stuff but to make it up I'll be putting in a little special guest to people who know him ;)

Hosuh leaned back in his seat staring at the ceiling questioning his decision of accepting their new mission. Playing with his trusted weapon, Amelia, a gorgeous silver crossbow that's been with him since the beginning. Playing as in taking her apart and putting her all together over and over as his thoughts ran wild. About two hours ago a priest had called them in a frenzy stating that there was a demonic presence causing trouble in the area. 

Demons were always bad news especially if they were powerful enough to just stroll into an angel's domain to cause trouble with no worries. Angels and demons tended to keep away from each other since angel's lived to give their time to people while demon take human's time to live. It's how demons always look so young. But you can see the conflict there. When he got the call Jay was by the door watching as Hosuh tried to calm the priest down and have him explain the situation. The priest rushed out the explanation saying that a few days ago a higher ranking demon summoned themselves into their town. At first it was simple things. Just a demon causing a little trouble that people could get up and walk away from.

The demon would sneak around tripping random people whenever he felt like, throw rocks and somehow make it seem as if it was someone else, steal food that people paid for and other small things. That was until the angel in the area found out which caused a fight between the two. When the fight ended the angel looked a little worse than the demon did and decided to wreck the chapel to "Let out some steam" in the demon's words and needed to be stopped. The call was cut short.

"I have a bad feeling about this Hosuh," Jay states leaning by the door taking his knife from it's holder. Holding it up into the light to get a good look at it before grabbing the block. It seemed as if the temperature dropped as Jay dragged the knife across the block. 

As Hosuh finished up putting his crossbow together, he put his foot on the desk and spun himself around in his office chair. Forcing his other foot to then stop the momentum right in Jay's direction just so he could roll his eyes at Jay and throw his hands up saying, "Then what do you suggest we do all knowing one Jay? It's not like we have enough time to call any backup."

It took Jay to open his eyes for Hosuh to know that he actually meant this. He straightened up. Jay may be a pain in the ass, in more ways than one, but if there was one thing Hosuh couldn't ignore was that Jay's instincts were always spot on. Even if it seemed useless at the moment it always meant something later on. Hosuh will always be grateful for whatever is up there that Jay was on his side. 

"Well there is a-" Jay stopped himself. Jay questioning his decision made Hosuh raise his brow at him. He was rarely indecisive like this. 

"There is a what?"

Jay was bit his lip his eyes shifting away from Hosuh, "Come on Jay how bad could it-" 

"We could make a pact with a business demon." 

Hosuh was going to say something until he processed what Jay just said. "Wait-" he turned away and rubbed his forehead for a moment, rapidly blinking to see if that was real, "-did you of all people just say that."

Jay took a deep breath before saying, "Yes Hosuh I have a bad feeling about this or whatever the hell is about to happen." 

"Alright then are you sure because we're making a pact with a demon to take down another demon." 

"For the love of whoever the hell gave us this shitty life yes Hosuh. I even found one that could help us with a real good rep."

"And that would be?" 

Stephen was cooking and being a normal person. At least it would be if his sharp ears weren't showing off the only indicator of him being a demon. As he finished up and started filling his plate he sensed something watching him. He took a breath and focused on whoever or whatever was watching him. That was when an Asian man with a muscular physique had teleported himself into his house and rushed over with a bright smile and a couple of bags hanging from his arms, "HEY NARCISSIST." 

The man gave him a soul crushing hug and Stephen struggled to breathe and started to tap on the man's back, "Ryan-" 

Ryan held on tighter.

"i can't breathe."

When he said that Ryan let go of Stephen with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry it's been awhile since I could do that with my normal strength and not breaking someone's spine."

Stephen nodded, taking a second to catch his breath. "I get it but what are you doing here? Don't you have that internet show to work on." 

"Well obviously I'm here for work but since I was close by I wanted to visit for a bit," Ryan leaned onto the counter with a smirk, "So how's it been since you've defected and now announced a traitor like the rest of us." 

Stephen rolled his eyes as he took a bite and then said, "Oh you know. Kill a few demons here and there who want to kill me for a title. Having to reassure a human that no they aren't going to immediately die if they take a pact. The usual and never knew it was so much easier than back in hell." 

Ryan jumped up and pointed at him, "RIGHT? THEY MADE IT SO DIFFICULT like 'you have to take all their time with no exceptions or it doesn't count.' It makes the job easier if you keep them alive and tell them be specific on how long you want the pact to last so they spread your name to those who need it and people will trust you."

Stephen crossed his legs, "I don't think it would matter for you. People would fucking line up if they found out you need time to keep yourself looking like that. So how's your show and that human I saw on it with you?" 

If Ryan was happy before then he was beaming now, "Oh the show is going great. No one suspects a thing. Season six is being posted and we're going to do filming for season seven right now and his name is Shane, Stephen, I thought we've discussed this already." 

Stephen leaned back into his chair and groaned, "I'm sorry that there are too many human names to take track of."

"Well he's doing great even if I did tell him that I'm a demon." 

Stephen raised his eyebrow as he takes another bite and waves his fork as he says, "So you're making your human friend a familiar." 

Ryan jolted and lookws at him in shock, "WHAT HELL NO." He crossed his arms with a bright red face, "He's my best friend and it's not like I had a choice, another demon was trying to take Shane's life and I had to kill them before that happened." 

Stephen stared at him for a moment, "Ryan are you in love with a human?" 

Ryan sputtered as he slammed his hands onto the counter, "NO STEPHEN WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?" 

Stephen gave him a glance, "Well considering that you're bright red and getting defensive that's all I need to know that you have a crush on your coworker from your show." 

Ryan groaned and slammed his head onto the counter, "Ugh shut the hell up Stephen. You and everyone else at the office knows other than him." 

"That seems like it sucks." 

Ryan looks at him, "It does but enough about that I brought human stuff to help you adjust." He held up the bags and put them on the counter, "I would love to keep talking about everything that's happened but I told the crew that I was going to get them food. We'll talk later though." 

Stephen smiled as he waved him off, "Alright I'll text you later. Now shoo and let me eat in peace. You've wasted Stephen's time." 

Ryan let out an echoing laugh as he flipped him off and dark red energy surrounded him as he disappeared. 

After he was done eating, Stephen got up to see what Ryan got him. Ryan had gotten him two pairs of nice human shoes to go out in, one pair of boots if he was correct for fighting and many different types of clothes for the seasons. As Ryan stated he'd _need_ them if he was going to live in Canada. 

When he was going to grab his clothes a familiar energy started to surround him. Stephen scanned the energy and realized someone was summoning him. He took a deep breath before allowing them to pull him through.

Jay and Hosuh held their weapons towards the red circle expecting them to appear there.

"Well that was a lot sooner than expected."

They turned around to see a demon with bright purple hair and cocky smirk on his face sitting on Hosuh's desk swinging his legs leaning on one hand with a knife in the other hand. 

"So what do two monster hunters want with a demon?"

Jay motioned towards the demon and Hosuh sighed and lowered his weapon, "We need your help."

Stephen rolled his eyes, "Well no shit I could get that but with what. Your kind doesn't do this often unless it's serious." 

"My friend here," Hosuh motioned to Jay, "Had a bad feeling about this demon we're going to face and we agreed to summon you since we've heard that you're new and despite that you're damn good at what you do." 

Stephen smirk seemed to grow as he hopped off the desk, walked up to them and announced, "Alrighty then if that's what it is then you've summoned the right person."

He held out his hand, "How long will that be then?" 

Hosuh reached out to shake before Jay interrupted, "Hold on what if he's reading our minds and trying to manipulate us." 

Stephen had a hand on his chest and seemed as if he was offended that someone thought he'd ever do that. "Okay now that's unreasonable. I know most of my kind are complete assholes who read minds but I don't do that." 

Jay pushed forward and growled, "Okay then Mr. Grape then explain why did you let Hosuh almost shake your hand without specifying how much time you can take from him?" 

Stephen faced his head on and stared at him right in the eyes as he states, "Just because he made a mistake of not telling me before almost shaking my hand doesn't mean it's my fault and the name's Stephen." 

Hosuh pushed the two away from each other. "Jay, calm down this was the deal we agreed on summoning him and he's not wrong. I forgot to specify how much he can take so chill out." 

"But-" 

"A month from both of us. Does that seem reasonable?" Hosuh says holding out his hand towards Stephen and motioning Jay to put out his hand which he reluctantly does. 

Stephen smiled as he grabbed both their hands and shook on it, "I'll collect your time once the pact is complete."

The two nod before grabbing their weapons, ammunition and leaving the room to load it up in the car. 

Stephen pointed at the car, "What the hell is that thing?"

Jay looked at him confused, "It's a car you sit in it and drive it." 

"How do demons travel down in hell," Hosuh asks sitting in the driver's seat. Jay getting into the passenger seat and Stephen cautiously opened the back door and got in.

Stephen took a quick look around to see if it was a trap before answering, "We flew." Stephen seemed tense as Hosuh started the car and drove off. 

Jay leaned back to get a good look at Stephen, "I was wondering. Where are your wings? Don't most of your kind have some." 

Stephen glared at him as he looked out the window in silent awe. "I prefer to not have them out so what's the situation?"

Hosuh adjusted the mirror to get a better look at both Stephen and the back window, "Sorry for the rude introduction. Let me properly introduce us since _someone_ decided to ruin it," he glared at Jay for a moment, "The name's Hosuh and that's Jay. Obviously we're monster hunters and a priest called us in a panic that a demon was causing chaos in their town for the last week." 

He nods at the information and continues to look out the window completely silent while Hosuh and Jay continue the conversation about what they're going to do. 

This was Stephen's first time in a car and definitely one of the most relaxing experiences of his life. 

It was until a church came into view and Stephen rolled his eyes. He's only been in a few of them since he left hell but still hates whenever he has to go into one.

Jay tightened his ponytail as he got out the car and rushed out to the church. 

Hosuh could only watch as Jay sprinted to the action and he yelled "JAY THIS WASN'T THE-" 

He pinched his nose before grabbing his crossbow and putting holy water on his arrows. Blessing them to make sure they work. 

Stephen watched the process, just in case he'd need it, "Don't worry that demon will keep him busy." 

Jay stormed into the building, knife in hand, watching his surroundings. The demon had kicked him in the back sending him flying. He quickly got up and turned around leaving the demon a cut on his cheek. 

The demon punched him in the face and as he stepped back Jay left the demon a sharp cut in it's shoulder. The demon hissed in pain as he flew behind Jay managing to get a good grip on Jay's wrist, digging into Jay's skin as he flew up into the air. 

When Hosuh and Stephen finally came in they saw the blue haired demon had Jay up in the air. Holding him by his wrist the demon laughed as Jay whispered, "Shit."

Stephen and Hosuh ran towards the demon. Hosuh aimed at the demon, ready to fire until Stephen put his arm out to stop him. Hosuh glared at him, "What do you mean stand down. I have the bastard right here."

Stephen sighed before explaining, "That's my little brother. I got this." Hosuh was completely confused as he heard that and lowered his crossbow.

He looked up to his brother that was flying around and yelled, "GAVIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Gavin jolted and dropped Jay. When a heavy thud echoed, Hosuh rushed over to check up on Jay while Gavin played with his earring, a satisfied yet crazed smile on his face as he licked the blood off the corner of his lip and his claws. That was when the demon noticed Stephen which made his personality do a complete one-eighty. The crazed smile turning genuine as he yelled, "STEPHEN," he flew down and hugged him.

Stephen's eyes narrowed at him as he asked, "Gavin what the hell are you doing here? We're looking for a demon who's been causing trouble around the area for the last week or so. Was it you?"

Gavin winced as he backed away twiddling his thumbs quietly saying, "It's been a while since you've last visited so I kinda decided to make you visit?"

"And you just couldn't, you know, CALL ME?!" Stephen let out an exasperated groan and closed his eyes as he could feel a headache coming in.

Gavin bit his lip as he looked away still twiddling his thumbs mumbling, "I tried but no one in the family was able to directly contact you so we got worried. I tried both the human way and summoning."

He flinched at the thought of that. Now he just felt bad. It's true that he cut most of his ways to communication after he decided to work his pacts differently but he never thought Gavin or any of his family would still try to see him even after they announced it. "Well... still you shouldn't have come here. I would've contacted you eventually."

Gavin clenched his fist and his veins seemed to throbbing as he screeched, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW WORRIED THE FAMILY'S BEEN SINCE YOU'VE BEEN ANNOUNCED A TRAITOR TO OUR KIND STEPHEN."

Stephen winced as he remembered what happened to the last demon that got caught after they were announced a traitor. How could anyone who lived in hell forget that fate? 

"Yes I could understand how worried you guys were. But still- Gavin this was one of the last ways I would prefer to be found. This is the only time that I will admit that this was completely my fault for not at least finding a way to talk to you guys without being tracked." His hand went up to his own neck to touch the mark around it, the symbol of the contract he was currently on, his eyes darted towards the couple of boys and how much one of them was actually hurt for trying to tank a demon with a knife. The supernatural public was going to have a real fun time with this.

Gavin followed where Stephen was looking and turned away, "Sorry, I know your record has been good in the public's eye. I shouldn't have done this. Maybe I should just go. Make it seem as if I've vanished and that you guys won."

"Did we really interrupt a family reunion?" Jay said despite clearly being hurt from the fight and the drop to make sure he was actually seeing this. He just really wanted to laugh at the situation but his back hurt way too fucking much for that.

"I- I don't know maybe? I didn't even know demons had families," Hosuh was getting really confused and the fact that the demon that he was planning to shoot an arrow at was now acting like a kicked puppy wasn't making the decision simple.

"Hey! Uhm- you know, we only had to get the demon to leave this place? We- he can just leave and you guys won't need to fight..." Hosuh softly announced towards the couple of demons, Jay was just done with the fight himself. He put a thumbs up which was the only thing the demon duo saw.

Gavin saw Jay's thumbs up and panicked, wings pushed out as he backed away, frantically looking back from Jay to his brother, "Stephen what does that mean in human body language? I don't- what did I- oh no. Oh no nonono. Is that yellow human okay? I know I dropped him but he is a hunter. Aren't hunters supposed to be more durable than normal humans. I know they can be fragile at times. I remember when I saw one break it's arm falling out of a tree the other day. It should be okay. I hope I wasn't too far up."

If Jay didn't laugh before because of some pain now he didn't care to do so now. He laughed out loud struggling to take a breath before saying "Oh that is cute coming from the demon that completely kicked my ass."

Jay was having way too much fun with this new information. While Stephen had forgotten how little demons and humans interact outside of pacts, he was completely surprised by the genuine worry in his brother's eyes. "Oh don't worry Gavin, I think he'll be fine eventually," He attempted to calm his brother down.

"Oh no I definitely broke something," Jay commented while Hosuh tried his best to carry him, successfully getting a panicked look from Gavin that was now trying to make himself small covering himself with his wings while Jay let out another quick laugh before the pain silenced him again. Stephen really didn't like that guy even if he was the one to summon him.

Hosuh glared at Jay as they left the church, "Stop making the poor and somehow innocent demon worried." Gavin was confused. What was innocent? But seeing the human being dragged away by silver human made him curl to himself, wings covering himself as he tried to understand the human a little bit more. Gavin was wondering if the yellow human really was okay.

"Stephen, are you really sure that your contract with the yellow human was okay. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. His negative levels seem to be high in both anger and mental distress. It could lead to trouble later since higher ranking demons seem to like those traits more than others."

"Gavin. I think you of all people know I can handle whatever other demon is dumb enough to mess with my work partners," Stephen just gave a side look to the door to see the two leave and went back to look at Gavin. "Now we need to leave this 'holy' place, I fucking hate it in here. But now guess I have to find that yellow clown some human medicine or something like that," He said, starting to walk towards the door. Gavin tailing him close behind.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Wings" was the only thing he got in response. Things were way more serious than Gavin could imagine and Stephen was now worried. He left demon traditions and his own past when he decided to 'work with the lower beings.' He was a traitor to his kind. It's obvious that he's had to kill more than a few demons and do some real bad things to get where he is now but if somehow another demon found out Gavin is here that would mean only bad things for his little brother. Possibly leading him down the same path as him. Stephen took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. He really had a lot to do now.

Gavin watched as his brother's internal struggle and followed him to where the humans probably were. Gavin realized how long he's been in the human world. He had a lot to say but so little time. "Stephen, I know I've caused you so much trouble for coming here but you know that I was the only one able to come here. Just keep in contact even if we're labeled as traitors we still care. I have to go. I think we both know what will happen if I don't. Stephen contact me on what to do on my side when you can."

Hosuh watched as the demon quickly said his message. He noticed that Stephen seemed exhausted while Gavin was anxious as he turned away. What could make demons anxious? Hosuh looked to Jay as he repeated the question to him. Despite the pain in his back Jay wondered the same thing.

"Take care," was all Stephen said and Gavin took this as an indirect way to leave. Jay and Hosuh watched in awe as the dark energy seemed to swallow him whole and made it seem as if he vanished into thin air. 

And then there was silence before Hosuh said "So-" 

Jay interrupted, "That didn't go so well."

Hosuh had both arms around Jay to prevent him from falling but at that moment he would have liked to have an extra hand just so he could slap Jay in the face. Stephen glared them both and it was clear that he was containing his thoughts, "So this job is done." He touched his neck, "But this isn't not gone yet. You guys exchanged a piece of your life for a vanishing demon so I guess I'm still am bonded to you two." 

"Son of a bitch," was all Jay could say before he passed out in Hosuh's arms. Hosuh groaned, "Well isn't this is just fucking great."

Stephen threw his hand in the air, ready to strangle the human before he took a deep breath and decided to help poor Hosuh carry Jay to a hospital. He would leave the excuses to the humans while he came to the realization that he was now bound to a couple of idiots and Ryan was going to have way too much fun with this information when they met again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people have watch Buzzfeed Unsolved because if it wasn't obvious our special guest was Ryan Bergara as a demon (for some reason no one writes that and I'm s u f f e r i n g) with mentions of Shane Madej. Also that was my first time writing him so yay more possible fanfics 0-0.  
> Now I'm going to lay down, blast music and give my back the break it deserves after writing this.  
> (I hope transitions weren't too awkward)


	8. Please Don't Puke on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So coriallia requested a sick fic where Stephen took care of Gavin. Sorry about disappearing I couldn't get a funny or happy idea during all the world going to shit and it left this writer's block I couldn't get out of for quite a bit. But I'm back and I'll try to get out some of the chapters I've been trying to write since April/May out.

Stephen was in his spinning chair just swaying side to side when he heard a door slam and heavy footsteps rushing past his room and going towards the bathroom. He put his foot on the side of the desk and pushed himself to the door. He looked out from his room to shout, "GAVIN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" 

In response all he heard was loud gagging which made Stephen get up and go to the bathroom. Only to see Gavin kneeling on the ground, leaning over the toilet as he attempts to throw up whatever's in his body. Stephen runs over and manages to pull Gavin's hair out of his face just as he actually starts to vomit. He turns and plugs his nose so he doesn't have to smell it. 

He started to pat him on the back as Gavin started to calm down and was taking deep breaths. That's when Stephen pulled him away from the toilet and flushed the toilet with his elbow as he stared at the ceiling trying to not look at the puke. 

"Okay let's get you outta here and back into your natural habitat," Stephen said as he helped Gavin get off the ground and hold onto the counter. That's when he grabbed the Febreze can on the counter and sprayed it all over the place as he put Gavin's arm on his shoulder and basically dragged him back to his room. Febreze was about to become Stephen's best friend if that was just the beginning. 

Stephen helped Gavin sit on his bed and grabbed a thin blanket from the floor and threw it at him. "Get in and don't get up idiot. If you need to puke you know where your trash can is. I'll make you soup. Water or 7-up?" 

Gavin groaned as he pulled the blanket over his face, "Water."

Just as he's about to leave the room when Gavin asks, "Stephen, can you close the blinds? Please." 

Stephen takes a deep breath before he goes across the room and closes the blinds and quickly goes downstairs. Leaving his brother to just lay there while he goes to make him soup. Stephen's phone starts to vibrate in his pocket and he picks it up, "What is your reason for calling the magnificent Stephen?" 

"Stephen, it's me Hosuh."

"Exactly state your reasoning peasant," Stephen says as he grabs the pot and puts it on top of the stove. He walks over to the cabinet and kneels down to get two cans of Campbell's chicken noodle soup and pours both of them into the pot. Starting up the stove and leaning on the counter. 

He hears Hosuh sigh before saying, "Me, Ivu, Ann and Jay are going to watch that movie that just came out and we've been asking if anyone else wants to come with us. Um it was that new Marvel one with Spiderman right?"

Stephen laughs as he hears the disbelief groans from the other side as Jay answers, "YES Hosuh how the hell have you NOT watched a Marvel movie in your entire life." 

"Well sorry for not being educated in Canadian pop culture-" 

Ann pipes in, "Hey, hey, hey Hosuh I'm with Jay on this one you can't use that excuse anymore. How long have you lived in Canada for?" 

Stephen could see Hosuh pouting at them as he goes to the last person who's physically there to support him, "IVU BACK ME UP ON THIS."

He could hear Ivu getting closer as she said, "No way Hosuh that's a losing battle." 

"Ivvvuuuu," Hosuh whines, "Why can't you help me just this once?" 

"Nope sorry Hosuh." 

"Stephen can you help me on this?" 

"I'm not there so no my presence isn't needed," he said as he grabbed the bowl and laid it right next to the pot. 

Hosuh seemed so done with his life as he asked, "Can you come meet us at the mall then? Please?" 

Stephen winced. He wasn't expecting Hosuh to pull the please card so early. Stephen put the call on speaker and put it on the counter. He grabbed the big spoon and started mixing the soup as he said, "Sorry Hos, I can't come over today." 

Stephen could barely hear Ann say, "Really I thought you don't have class today."

"And you didn't mention streaming," Ivu states, her voice getting closer. 

"He doesn't. I picked out today because it worked with everyone's schedules. So Ng, what is your plan for the day?" Jay asked. If Stephen was right. And that was always. Jay thought he was doing something 'fun' without him. 

Stephen groaned as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a rag to cover his hand. 

"Gavin's sick so I'm going to make sure he doesn't destroy the place trying to stay alive," he said using the big spoon to put it in the bowl. 

Hosuh starts, "Oh he is doing oka-"

"IS Stephen being a good older brother? That's so-" Ann said, probably stealing his phone to say that until Hosuh yelled, "-ANN GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK."

For a few minutes, all Stephen could hear was Ann and Hosuh arguing until Jay joined in on the yelling. 

"Sorry about that Stephen I know the others are-" Stephen hears a loud crash and someone yelling, "DID YOU JUST THROW A FUCKING CHAIR AT ME?"

Ivu sighs, "-being reckless right now. Do you need us to get anything for Gavin while we're out? We can drop it off at your place."

"No, I think i have everything under control if I need anything I'll call you." Stephen grabs the pot and starts pouring the water into the bowl then puts the extra water in the sink. He glanced at it before going back to the bowl and using the rag to hold the bowl. 

"Alright then Stephen I need to end this before we miss the movie. We'll call you after the movie."

"Thanks Ivu for being the only helpful one in that whole group." 

She laughs, "Oh that's no problem. I really need to go bye Stephen." Ivu ended the call and Stephen put it in his pocket. He goes to Gavin's room only to be greeted by Gavin puking into his trash can. Stephen gags as he sees it and turns to the hallway. 

"That's fucking disgusting," Stephen said as Gavin finishes up and lays down. He puts down the soup on the dresser and passes Gavin the water bottle. He opened it up and started to chug it. Stephen grabbed it out of his hands, "DON'T DO THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT. IT'LL ONLY MAKE YOU FEEL WORSE."

Gavin groans, "What do you mean by that?" 

Stephen dragged his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath before saying, "I don't know the exact term. All I know is that when your sick and chug water it cause you to feel si-" 

That's when Gavin grabbed the trash can and puked again. Stephen shakes his head at the scene. Trying to not look and question his life at the same time.

When he's done he looks up at Stephen, who was way too amused at how perfect that timing was. "What was I about to say?"

"That chugging water is bad." 

Stephen smiled as he passed the bowl to him, "Now that you understand that you shouldn't chug water when your stomach hurts. Eat this _slowly_ because you still need something in your stomach after puking it all up."

Gavin actually listened to him. So while he did that Stephen scrolled through his phone. Just waiting until Gavin says, "I'm done." 

Stephen put his hand on Gavin's shoulder, "Okay idiot tie up that bag of puke because I'm not doing it." 

"Steeepphhheeeennn," Gavin whines as he falls back onto the bed. 

"No. I'm already throwing it away and getting another bag. Now tie it up." 

Gavin pouts as he does it. He yawns and takes a sip of water before laying back down. This time when Stephen comes back all he sees is the trash bag tied up and Gavin already asleep. Stephen chuckled as he grabbed the trash bag and replaced it. He messes with Gavin's hair before leaving Gavin's room with a "Get better you complete idiot. You owe me Boba after this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find that this request was at the perfect time because when I read the request it was my little sister's birthday. Also I was trying to find an actual new movie but there was nothing that caught my interest so Spiderman: Far from Home it is and HAPPY PRIDE since it's still June. I know it's late bit still.  
> I hope I didn't make Stephen have too much feelings at the end. That scene when Stephen is talking to the group is to add some humor and show that Stephen could've went with friends to have fun but declined to take care his brother. You know good older sibling shit.   
> Also that chugging water shit is real. Like I've chugged water when my stomach hurt and it's painful. Don't make the same mistakes as I have. Take it slow like a smart person.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to request anything or suggest things to challenge my writing then go ahead I have nothing to do other than practice for next marching band season which I'll hold back on until I actually need to. But if you wanna request something just say it in the comments or if your not comfortable with that then just I guess DM me on Instagram @z_playz. If you get a picture of Kaminari Denki from BNHA you got the right one. If your wondering there is no post on it.  
> Also this was made during the night so it's not best quality right now but I hope I met standards.


End file.
